


Please Daddy?

by VeVa2128



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, DDLG, Daddy Dom Original Male Characters, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Female x Male, Freeform, Horny, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Smut, daddy dom, dd/lg, dom/sub tones, female/male - Freeform, reader - Freeform, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeVa2128/pseuds/VeVa2128
Summary: When your parts feel a little tingly, you search for someone to help.





	Please Daddy?

Who has this much stamina?” You kept thinking this to yourself as you can feel your Daddy bring you close to another orgasm. After the third time he made you cum you passed out, only to wake up to him stuffing your cunt full of his potent cum. But I mean this is what you asked for right?

****

 Walking around the house I am in search of my Daddy. My parts have been tingly all morning and since I cannot touch myself without his permission, I hope to get some relief from him. I find Daddy standing in his office reading some work papers. He says without looking at you, “Baby girl, I know you’re bored but Daddy can’t play right now. Why don’t you color Daddy a picture for his office?”  He turn to sit at his desk “Please Daddy,” you gave him your best pouty face “please breed my slutty pussy till I’m full and the only thing I can taste is your cum.”

When you saw this cock twitch delightfully at the thought of stuffing your pussy so nice and so well that your body had no choice but to swell with his offspring you knew you had him. “Are you sure (Y/N)?” By his tone and using your name you knew it was serious time. He wanted a real answer, not an answer he would be happy with. “Yes, Daddy. I want nothing to be fucked until I am bred like your good little whore.” You sounded needy and all breathy, but you didn’t care. You made sure to look in his eyes the entire time you told him you wanted him to knock you up, you wanted him to feel, to see how bad you wanted this.

 You wanted him to know how wet it made you to think about his cock deep inside you just pressing right up against your cervix as he pumps hot copious loads into your fertile cunt. You see something in his eyes shift. You know that look. It was a look of dominance, enough to make to combust and cum whenever he gave it to you. As he’s walking towards you, you see him give you the signal to get down on your knees eye cast down. You sink down so quickly your ass smacks against the title floor. He chuckles.

“Hmm always such an eager little slut for me. Aren’t you baby? Ready to take my loads like good breeding stock?” You don’t think it’s possible but his question made you wetter. Fuck he knew all the right things to say to you and to think you were afraid to tell him about you impregnation kink. He’s reached you now. You don’t even know he is fisting you hair until he yanks back.

 “I asked you a question slut. Are you going to answer me like a good girl?” “Yes, daddy. I want to be a good girl and let you use me to breed me. Please breed my pussy?” He grips your chin with one large hand to make you look up at him, “Good girl now go to the room and strip.”

****

Your impending orgasm bring you back to the now. “Daddy, please I can’t cum again.” “Oh I think you can little girl, I can feel this tight cunt squeezing me, be a good girl and cum for me.” You don’t think you have the strength to give him one more orgasm but he does. He knows you can and because what Daddy say goes so you cum for him. “OOOOOOO DADDY I’M CUMMING I’M CUMMING AGAIN!”

Daddy keep fucking into you over and over again lost in the salacious feeling of your wet and warm cunt milking him for all he’s got. He close to his orgasm you can feel his big hard cock twitching inside you. “Fu- baby girl. I fucking love this tight little cunt. Made for me. Made for taking my loads.” The slap that hits your ass startles you that you let out a yelp. The aftershocks of your, what is this fourth or fifth orgasm are still sending waves through you or is that? Oh no.

“Oh baby I feel you tightening up. God you’re milking me so goo-. You cumming again?” There not an ounce of energy left in you but somewhere deep inside your belly you manage to make what Daddy took as a yes. He reaches his hand around and starts to apply pressure on your oversensitive clit.  “Good, cause I’m cumming again! Gonna make your round with my babies!”

Then you felt it, with one thrust he pushes his cock directly up against your cervix again filling you to the brim. Him cumming triggers your orgasm.  “FUCKK DADDDYY!” Your scream, so loud that you might have to go door to door to apologize for the noise.  You felt some of his cum run down your legs. Your poor overstuffed womb could only handle so much. With the highs of our orgasm coming (no pun intended) one after another it’s no surprise you pass out.

Ten minutes pass before both of your breaths and heart rate have slowed down. Both of you cover in either each other’s sweat or cum, but you’ve never felt happier or better fucked in your life. Daddy is the first to break the semi-silence that hangs in the air. “I knew better than to leave you all alone while you’re ovulating. I know how horny your little cunny gets. Do you feel better now?” “I’m okay now Daddy. Thank you sooo much for fucking me. My parts don’t feel tingly anymore.” You say with a smile.

Daddy leans down to kiss you on your lips. The kiss seems to ignite a fire another fire inside of you. You go to deepen the kiss but Daddy pulls away. “Awwwww but Daddy!” “I think you’ve had enough cum for the afternoon and I need to get back to work. How about I make you some lunch before your nap?” Mmm food does sounds good. You nod and try to untangle your heavy limbs that have relax around your Daddy.

While you both got dressed your mind couldn’t help but go back to the mind-blowing sex you just had. Wondering if Daddy managed to put his baby or babies inside you. You couldn’t think of anything else you would want more. It’s what you’ve wanted since the first night you met. During your thought process you don’t notice that Daddy has been watching your brows furrow.

“What is Daddy favorite girl thinking about?” He grabs your chin to make your look at him. “Um, I-I was just thinking….you known, about…nothing.” You whisper. “Little girl, you know Daddy doesn’t like lying, please? Tell me what you’re thinking about?” “I wonder if I’ll get pregnant this time.” You respond shyly. “Oh Pretty Girl, all the cum I put in this tight little hole, I would bet money on it.” He moves his hands down to your waist to bring your body closer to his. “And if not,” he says in his deep voice. “I’ll have the pleasure stuffing you full again, and again, and again until you are.”

Your feel your womb flutter with that promise. It will be a pleasure for sure.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
